With the development of liquid crystal display technologies, a flat panel display has become a mainstream product in the field of displays in place of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. At present, a commonly used flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. During the process of imaging, each liquid crystal pixel point in the LCD display is integrated with a thin film transistor (TFT) for driving, which achieves image display in cooperation with a peripheral driving circuit.